Bella's human experiences
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: SEQUEL TO BELLA ON CRACK! What happens when the Cullen's take it upon themselves to give Bella human experiences before she gets changed? Edward is one mad vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Also you didn't need to read my last story to get this one! This story will be told in POV's this time. Also the nicknames are from the other story and this is what they are.**

**Jasper+Soulja Boy, AliceEvil Fairy Queen, Emmett-King Kong, Rosalie-Hannah Montana, EdwardHarry Potter, CarsileDumbledore, EsmeKeria Knightly.**

**BPOV**

I was so bored. Edward was hunting and had stuck me with Jasper and Emmett. I left Edward's room and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game. I sat down on the couch to watch them. Jasper won. Emmett pouted.

"I'm bored. You and Soulja Boy need to entertain me." I said. Jasper flinched at the name. I smirked.

Slowly a grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Bella you need to get some human activities in before you die." he said. He walked into the kitchen and came back with...beer.

"Bella, have you ever got drunk?"

"So I said, No way babe. I'd rather eat a moose." I said and dissolved into giggles as Jasper and Emmett grinned.

"Hey Bella, we know a really fun game we can play." said Emmett and Jasper grinned. I thought I heard him mutter, "Here's for calling my Soulja Boy."

"It's called strip poker." Emmett said.

"All right! Lets get this party started!" I yelled.

"I'm home early!" called Edward from the hall. Emmett and Jasper stiffened. They tried to cover up everything but it was no use. Edward came in and took in the sight of empty beer bottles everywhere, Bella sitting very close to Emmett, Bella wearing nothing but a bra and underwear with Jasper's shirt around her waist, Jasper with no shirt, and Emmett with no pants. He was speechless.

"Edward! You're home." said Bella and stumbled towards him but fell and began giggling.

"Do you know what Emmett can do with his-" but she was cut off by Emmett's hand over her mouth.

"Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BELLA?!" screamed Edward.

"Dude stop yelling and get Bella. She passed out." said Jasper.

Edward snarled and picked up Bella and carried her to his room.

**Okay well that was Bella being drunk. What will she do next? RxR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. Also you didn't need to read my last story to get this one! This story will be told in POV's this time. Also the nicknames are from the other story and this is what they are.**

**JasperSoulja Boy, AliceEvil Fairy Queen, EmmettKing Kong, RosalieHannah Montana, EdwardHarry Potter, CarsileDumbledore, EsmeKeria Knightly.**

Edward set down Bella and went downstairs to murder his brothers.

"Explain." he whispered. He was so mad.

"Bella needed some human experiences so we gave her two." said Emmett shrugging.

"So you decided that Bella needed to get drunk and play strip poker with her?" asked Edward pinching his nose. They nodded. He sighed and walked upstairs to watch Bella.

**BPOV, Next Day.**

"Damn my head hurts." I groaned and Edward was by my side in an insistent. I stood up and almost fell again.

"Crap." I muttered and I heard the rest of the stupid annoying vampires chuckle. I grimaced and turned to Edward. He took my hand and smiled at me. I just stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. I decided to play a game with him. He would flip.

"What?" he asked. I pretended to just notice what I was wearing.

"Holy Crap! Did you rape me?! Why am I in your room? Who are you?!" I screamed and I heard the rest of the family cracking up. He stared at me.

"Bella?" he asked quietly. I ignored him and walked into Jasper and Alice's room. Then I smiled and decided against it. I walked downstairs only wearing Jasper shirt. He looked surprised. They all did.

"Goof morning. Can anyone tell me who the hell is that guy with the funny hair?" I asked and they all cracked up. I pretended to be confused but winked at them.

"You don't remember me Bella?" asked Edward sadly. I felt a twinge of guilt but shook my head.

"I've never seen you in my life." I said and he nodded sadly.

"C'mon Emmett, you too Soulja Boy." I said grabbing their hands. "We're going to have fun." I said smiling.

Then minutes after I had gotten dressed which went like,

"_Don't you dare take off this shirt!" I screamed at Alice. She went into a silent fit of giggles knowing Edward was right outside the door._

"_I love this shirt because...because... YOU CAN'T HAVE JASPER! IT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S SOOO HOT!" I yelled and heard Jasper fall off the couch. Everyone was laughing so hard if they were alive they would pass out._

Finally we left. Me and Jasper and Emmett were going...skydiving and Edward didn't know.

We got in the plane and were about to jump. I grabbed Emmett's and Jasper's hands and we jumped.

**Kinda short but the next one will be better, oh and Bella does really know Edward she is just faking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. Also you didn't need to read my last story to get this one! This story will be told in POV's this time. Also the nicknames are from the other story and this is what they are.**

**JasperSoulja Boy, AliceEvil Fairy Queen, EmmettKing Kong, RosalieHannah Montana, EdwardHarry Potter, CarsileDumbledore, EsmeKeria Knightly.**

I screamed as we jumped and even Emmett and Jasper seemed to be a little scared. Though they might just have been scared of what Edward was going to say. Finally we pulled our parachutes and hit the ground.

"That was awesome guys!" I shrieked. I hugged Emmett and looked quizzically at Jasper. He nodded so I hugged him too.

"Now one more thing to torture Edward." I said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and Alice and Mike were all sitting on their couches. I was snuggling up with Mike while he looked like he was so happy he could pee. I hoped he didn't. Everyone else was muffling their laughter. We heard Edward walk down. It was a scary movie so I pretended to be scared and grabbed Mike's hand.

Edward looked at us and his mouth dropped open. I ignored him.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Oh your that Edward guy aren't you?" I asked and turned back to the TV. Edward and Mike looked confused. I sighed and got up and went over to Edward. I pulled him to his room.

"I was just kidding Edward. I know who you are. I just needed you to be distracted to we could go skydiving." I said sweetly. I heard Emmett and Jasper swear.

His mouth dropped open. He pouted and I laughed.

"Wait...SKYDIVING?! WHAT _TWO _IDIOTS TOOK YOU SKYDIVING?!" he yelled although he knew. I smirked.

"Emmett and Jasper you are dead." he yelled.

"We know we are." they said laughing. He grabbed me and ran downstairs. He set me down next to Alice who smirked.

"First you get he drunk, then you play strip poker with her and I come home to find her with nothing on but her underwear and my brother's shirt, then you make her pretend to not know me, then you take her SKYDIVING!? What next? Take her swimming with sharks?!" he yelled. Then grew even paler. Emmett and Jasper grinned.

"Good idea brother." said Emmett looking at Jasper. Jasper nodded.

**There is chapter 3?? RxR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. **

Soon I was forced into a wet suit, goggles, and scuba diving crap.

I was hyperventilating.

"Bella. It's fine. Chill." said Jasper and sent waves of calm at me. I immediately calmed down and smiled gratefully at him.

"Ready?" asked Emmett. We nodded and jumped in the water. We watched the sharks go bye.

_I wonder if vampires eat sharks?_ I thought to myself.

A shark came bye and tried to bite me! Emmett tackled it and drank it's blood! Well there is the answer to my question. Soon we were done.

"That was awesome!" I said when we had put our clothes back on and were in the car.

Edward was waiting for us when we got home. He glared at us all.

"You two are in huge trouble." he said. They smirked.

"Bella we have a surprise for you." said Emmett and carried me upstairs. Jasper looked sick.

"Not me." he said and went to his room. Uh Oh. Emmett carried me into his room and pulled out a box. He pulled a magazine from it and handed it to me. Oh God. It was a...a..._dirty_...magazine. I screamed and threw it across the room and ran out the door into Edward. Emmett was laughing his ass off. I cried silent tears of horror into Edward's shirt. He was livid with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he screamed and when Emmett didn't answer he turned to me.

"Bella? What did he do?" he asked.

"He...he...showed me...magazines." i said and started gaging. He looked very very very very very scary now.

"I need to punch something." he muttered.

"How about Emmett?" I asked. He smiled and me and gave me a quick kiss, broke down Emmett's door, and began beating him up.

"Much better." he said ten minutes later.

"Oh Jasper and Emmett." I called. They came downstairs warily.

" And Alice." I added and she flew downstairs. I handed her a bag, Jasper a box, and Emmett a box. Alice opened hers. It was a matching set of underwear and bra. On the back of the underwear it said, "I love veterans." and on the bra it said, "Civil War soldiers are hot." she burst out laughing and so did everyone except Jasper.

"Hahaha! You're a veteran." yelled Emmett. Jasper rolled his eyes and opened his. It was a pair of boxers that said, "Civil war dude." he glared at me and pulled out a shirt.

It stated, "I am very very emotional. I am a emo vampire." Even he smiled at that one. Emmett opened his. His was boxers that said, "Irritated Grizzles." and a shirt that said, " My abs are bigger than you!" he laughed and gave me a bear hug.

"Now," said Jasper.

"Time for Bella's caffeine rush."

**Duh Duh Duh! Sorry for updates so late! RxR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
